


The Date Tech Dog-Walking, Pet-Sitting, Whatever-You-Need Animal-Service

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat, Dog - Freeform, Fluff, I love you infinitely, I'm late posting this but. at least the love of my life read this in accordance with timing, animal - Freeform, hbd lity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: In order to meet fundraising goals, the Datekou second years have started a dog-walking, pet-sitting, whatever-you-need animal-service.





	The Date Tech Dog-Walking, Pet-Sitting, Whatever-You-Need Animal-Service

**Author's Note:**

> For my Best Girl [Lity](http://starlity.tumblr.com) because I will never find someone in this world as wonderful and unproblematic and I love you, darling!

Futakuchi grumbled loudly. No one paid him any mind. He groaned louder.

“Use your words,” Mai said, rolling her eyes.

“ _ I _ wanted a bake sale or something. Bake sales never fail. But no, of course, we have to go with Aone’s fundraiser idea.”

“Aone’s idea was really good and we took a vote,” Obara pointed out.

“Well,  _ I _ didn’t vote for Aone’s idea.”

Aone silently looked over at his best friend but didn’t bother putting down the small, white cat he was petting. There wasn’t anything he could say that would stop his complaining anyway.

“I don’t even think a bake sale would work,” Onagawa reasoned. “Who would we sell to?”

“I dunno, but if nothing else, at least we could’ve eaten what we didn’t sell.”

“That’s not a very effective fundraiser...” Onagawa skipped off the sidewalk where one of their puppies was trying to say hello to a bigger dog behind a fence.

Futakuchi tugged all six of the leashes in his hand and the curious puppy scampered back to him. “Yeah, hi, I see you.” Futakuchi frowned as the tiny animal attempted to climb on top of his shoes while he walked.

“Okay, you’re not wrong, but there had to be something better than a dog-walking service.”

“It’s not just a dog-walking service,” Obara said, smiling slightly, pointing at the cat currently enjoying the ride in Aone’s arms. “It’s The Date Tech Dog-Walking, Pet-Sitting, Whatever-You-Need Animal-Service.”

“Yeah, well, I’m tired of it.”

“We’re all tired of you and you don’t hear any of us complaining about it.” Mai shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

“We have to beat the first years somehow.” Onagawa shrugged.

“We don’t even know what their idea was.” Futakuchi struggled again against the pull of six dogs of various sizes as they spotted a rabbit in the grass nearby and immediately tugged against their leashes.”

“I feel like Sakunami probably thought of something genius,” Obara said, biting his lower lip. “He’s the type to whip something out that no one could see coming. That doesn’t mean we’re allowed to let them win though.”

When Futakuchi just sighed and rolled his eyes, Obara smacked his shoulder. “Do you want me to take the dogs and you can be on poop duty?”

“No,” Futakuchi snapped. “Leave me alone.”

The spring afternoon had turned a bit chilly and Aone looked up at the sky. Was it going to rain? For the sake of the very content and very long-haired cat in his arms, he hoped not.

Futakuchi was struggling again keeping all of the dogs under control and he subtly raised his middle finger at the team’s manager.

“If you want to get up before school and pet sit at people’s houses, you’re more than welcome to take over my role,” Mai didn’t even flinch. “You should be thanking me for even coming on these walks with you guys. I’ve already done my part of this for the day.”

“It’d probably be more peaceful without you anyway,” Futakuchi stuck out his tongue. “Why am I the one with the dogs anyway though. Aone could probably handle them better.”

“Finally willing to admit there might be someone stronger than you in the world?” Obara joked.

“No.” Futakuchi frowned. “But he’s just holding a cat.”

Mai fell into step beside Aone and scratched the cat’s soft head. “Hey, the lady said she would pay us to carry her cat around. He likes the great outdoors but he doesn’t like walking. Apparently.”

The cat yawned.

“Maybe I wanted to walk the cat,” Futakuchi said under his breath. “No one asked me what I wanted to do.”

“You’re allergic to cats,” Aone decided it was time to speak up. “You protested even bringing the cat.”

Futakuchi immediately looked at his best friend. “Don’t you think that’s irrelevant?”

“Here, give me two of the dogs,” Obara sighed. “I can’t put up with this anymore. I feel like I should be used to you by now but I’m not.”

Futakuchi paused to unwrap two of the leashes from around his hand as the first drops of rain splattered against the ground and all hell broke loose.

The two dogs being transferred tore away and Futakuchi lost hold of their leashes. The four other dogs attempted to bolt as well, barking at the dark sky and snapping their teeth at the falling rain. Futakuchi put everything he had into keeping ahold of the four leashes even as he was promptly pulled off his feet onto the sidewalk. That was probably going to leave a bruise in the morning, but at least he still had somewhat of a grip on the dogs.

Obara, Onagawa, and Mai dashed after the two escaped dogs.

“Stay there with Aone!” Mai called over her shoulder. ‘We’ll catch up!”

Futakuchi was confused for a moment until he spotted Aone sheltered under a tree with the cat. The small white creature seemed a little bit restless but the tall high schooler had a solid grip on her.

Aone had thought about helping to catch the runaway dogs, but he had his charge and he was not going to let her get wet.

Futakuchi dragged his four dogs underneath the tree, ignoring their yapping as best he could.

Immediately, he started complaining. “I don’t want to just stand under this tree until it stops raining. Who knows how long it’s gonna be? If it wasn’t for your cat I’d say we should make a break for it.”

Aone looked around. Their other teammates were out of sight, but he hoped they were having success in catching the dogs.

A small bird fluttered to land on one of the lower tree branches, flapping its wings and sending a few drops of water down on Aone.

The cat in his arms meowed slightly but didn’t seem all that miffed about the water. Instead, she wanted the bird.

Aone scrambled to try and catch her, but the cat leapt out of his arms and skittered up the tree.

The bird flew away instantly, leaving the white cat on the tree branch, looking like she probably regretted her decision.

Futakuchi had finally stopped talking in order to watch the cat and he scratched his head with his free hand. “What do we do...”

Aone held his hand out and gestured at the leashes.

“You want me to climb the tree and get the cat out? That’s  _ so _ not what I had in mind!”

Taking the leashes anyway, Aone stepped back away from the trunk of the tree to leave Futakuchi plenty of space to climb.

Shooting a peeved look over his shoulder, Futakuchi grabbed the lowest branch and pulled himself into the tree. The cat looked freaked out, but he shushed it gently as he scrambled up a few more branches and reached out for it.

The cat meowed loudly before walking into his arms. Futakuchi felt a sneeze coming on, but he suppressed it to slowly climb down. On the lowest tree branch again, he passed the little creature to Aone before swinging back down onto the ground.

“Not too shabby, eh?” Futakuchi said, rotating his shoulder. “Guess it just takes a few sticky situations to realize your everyday heroes, huh.”

Aone wordlessly handed the four dog leashes back.

Futakuchi struggled for a moment when his phone rang from his back pocket.

“They got the other dogs,” he reported to Aone, looking a bit more relaxed. “Mai says they’re going to take the dogs they have back home. We should too. I think it’s... mostly stopped raining?”

Aone was a bit hesitant, but there didn’t seem to be more than the occasional drop of water still falling so he stepped out from under the tree. The cat didn’t seem to mind. Actually, she seemed to enjoy the cool evening.

The two delivered the cat back to her home then made their rounds back to where they had picked up their other four charges.

By the last one, they were both exhausted and they turned in the direction of home.

“Do we trust that the others were successful in dropping off the other dogs or should we go find them?” Aone asked quietly.

“They’re probably fine,” Futakuchi said dismissively, scratching his arm. “Do you think I’m going to break out in hives? I hate cats.”

Aone shrugged and went back to watching the dark sky lightening as the light storm passed quickly. “Isn’t beating the first years in fundraising worth it?”

Futakuchi sighed. “Yeah, I guess this just comes with the territory of being The Date Tech Dog-Walking, Pet-Sitting, Whatever-You-Need Animal-Service.”


End file.
